renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Curtius
Overview Curtius died in early February 1461. Early life Curtius Matheson, Chief of Clan Matheson, was born on December 16th, 1431 in the hut of Clyde Campbell and Bonnie Knox in Cleghorn. Curtius stands 6 ft. 3 in. and 167 pounds. He speaks with a rich Scottish brogue. He has red hair, with piercing green eyes. He is a true Scot, his temper is sometimes short. His features are disrupted by a nasty scar above the left eye. He is muscular and built in his skills as a warrior. Curtius carries on him a small throwing knife, a Viking seax knife, a powerful longbow, along with a sword, shield, and helmet. So, for his early years, Curtius knew nothing of politics and of war. At the age of ten, he was sent with his brother, Richard, to Oxford to study. Clyde had worked his entire life to make enough for one of his children to become scholars. He told Curtius and Richard to settle it themselves, and to find out what they wanted to do with their lives. But on the way, Richard was drawn to the Roman Aristotelian Church. He sought out a priest in Perth, and he soon began his training. Bidding Richard farewell, Curtius then continued on his way. Curtius travelled through many towns to get to Oxford. Along the way he gained a reputation as an honest hardworking man, and as a skilled fighter. He then studied in Oxford for four years, till he was sixteen, when he then graduated. Curtius then joined the English army and was gone for six years in Europe. He returned to the Isles disgusted with warfare. Many times he had been ordered to kill women and children, and he even had to kill his own countrymen because they were deemed traitors. Curtius then searched for his brother. He then found him in Huntingdon as a deacon. After a tearful reunion, Curtius traveled on his way back home. But he was mugged and left for dead. But a kind traveller on the road found Curtius and nursed him back to health. His savior was none other than Robert Carmichael, Curtius' uncle. But Curtius didn't know this. He had developed serious head trauma and didn't know who he was or where he was. Uncle Robert searched Curtius' bags and found an old journal. He read them to Curtius, as if it was a story. When he was done, Curtius exclaimed, "Who is that fine gentleman?" Uncle Robert replied that it was indeed him, and he explained who he was. Curtius then jumped up and bid his uncle farewell. He then traveled home to find his parents. When he was twenty four, he arrived in Scotland and found that his home nation was now it's own nation with dukes and earls along with a king. Curtius then followed his old map to Cleghorn, where he found his boyhood friend, Himmick MacDonald. MacDonald explained how his mother and father had moved to Ayrshire many years before. Bidding MacDonald farewell, Curtius continued his search. When he arrived in the county, he was now twenty seven. He had left seventeen years before. But when he had found out about the slaughter in Ayr, he wept for days in the ruins of Ayr city. Curtius then traveled for months until he came to Whithorn to start a new life. He was twenty nine, Oxford trained, but with not a penny in his pocket. Curtius then became a supporter of the Episcopal Church of Scotland. After several weeks of service, Pope Innocent I made him the Lord Warden. However, soon thereafter, Curtius resigned. Curtius then soon got a wheat field and joined Clan Campbell and the Black Watch. But on September 20th, 1460, Curtius learned of his brother's death. Curtius is a supposed Freesmith, but the rumor has not been proven. Curtius left Clan Campbell in December to start up Clan Matheson. Curtius is an excellent player of the lute, and if he has a good amount of drink, he will sing for you! Curtius now trains and becomes a better player. Eventually, he hopes to become king of Scotland, and to unite the clans under one monarch. Curtius will go to all lengths to defend Scotland, Galloway, and Whithorn. ---- Member of the Episcopal Church of Scotland (July 12th, 1460-August 12th, 1460) Lord Warden of the Episcopal Church of Scotland (July 20th, 1460-August 12th, 1460) Squire in Clan Campbell (August 6th, 1460-October 18th) Member of the Black Watch (July 13th, 1460-December 17th, 1460) Clan Campbell Ambassador to An Mumhain Province (August 24th, 1460-December 17th, 1460) Temporary Town Marshall of Whithorn (September 1st, 1460-September 11th, 1460) General of the Black Watch-1st Division (September 26th, 1460-September 29th, 1460) Lieutenant of a Campbell Platoon (September 29th, 1460-December 17th, 1460) Campbell Clan Member (October 18th, 1460-December 17th, 1460) Clan Campbell Laird (October 18th, 1460-December 17th, 1460) Galloway County Council Member (December 14th, 1460-) Galloway County Council Spokesperson (December 16th, 1460-) Whithorn Town Council Advisor (December 16th, 1460-) Chief of Family Matheson (December 17th, 1460-) Commandant of the Ranger Corps (December 25th, 1460-) ---- 1460 In July, 1460, Curtius arrived in Whithorn. On that very day he met several folks who were An Munro Campbell, Innga Kerr, Xavierson Munro Campbell, and Jack Campbell. Considering the large number of Campbells within the tavern, Curtius was easily recruited to the great Clan Campbell. Within a few weeks, he had become a squire to none other than Jack Campbell and milita man in the Black Watch. Curtius grew in influence in the Clan and he soon become Clan Campbell's ambassador to An Mumhain in Ireland. Within three months of joining the Clan, Curtius became a Clan member and Clan laird on the same day. Curtius then unofficially donned the name of Laird of Glenlyon. However in the war against the Frets, Curtius soon became the general of the Black Watch, 1st Division when everyone else died. Curtius soon destroyed the army because of orders from Julius Octavius. Curtius had also been town marshal of Whithorn at one point, and was The Lord Warden of the Episcopal Church of Scotland for a period of time, but resigned because of unknown reasons. Curtius is a suspected high ranking member in the Smithonic Society, or the Freesmiths, but not much is known about the Freesmiths, so that is a rumor. Curtius left Clan Campbell to found Matheson because of his desire to make a difference. In late 1460, Curtius was granted by Barerose, King of Scots, the right to create and organize the Ranger Corps. ---- 1461 In late January of 1461, Curtius leveled up to level 2 and became a carpenter. Curtius was killed in a duel with an assassin in early February of 1461. He was buried in a small grave on the road between Whithorn and Wigtown. He left behind a legacy with the Ranger Corps, and is only remembered as, "Father of the Ranger Corps".